Beauty and the Beast
by jazznunya
Summary: Short story for Faberry week! Day one: Fairy Tales


Rachel curled herself into a ball covering her ears as silent tears rolled down her face. Her heart was breaking as each scream echoed down the cold long hallway into her small room. She has been listening to the screams all 41 nights. As the nights continued her heart would ache more and the urge to go hold her, comfort, and love grew stronger. Though the screams didn't last long, they were long enough to hurt Rachel's heart.

Rachel wiped her eyes as everything in the castle went quite. It was a peaceful quite that always settled in after the nightly horror screams. She removed the blanket from over her head and sat up. Taking deep breaths she tried to stop her tears. The room was pith dark; the moon did not shine its beautiful lights down on the castle. The brunette widened her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Wiping her eyes again the brunette let out a small sigh as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"_Go_," the small voice told her. The battle of the two voices in her head began. "_Go to her," _the voice urged. The brunette sighed fighting the urge to go into the library and calm the beautiful blonde Quinn. To look into her hazel eyes and tell her it's ok. To tell how beautiful she is, night or day.

"_Remember last time,_" the second voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts. Soon her thoughts changed into the vision of the first night she was here. She shivered as the events of the night flashed before her eyes. She saw how beautiful Quinn was, but at the same time how frightening she was. The fur that had covered her body was blonde and looked soft. When she had reached out to touch her, the blonde had turned around growling and moving towards her. The brunette quickly backed away, suddenly scared of Quinn. In a low voice the blonde had told the brunette to get out. Before running back to her room, the brunette saw Quinn's face. She was beast. A beautiful hazel eyed beast.

Rachel shivered as she remembered how badly frightened she had gotten that night. The second voice was the one to always hold her back from visiting Quinn the one that fed the sadness that would overcome her during the night. The first voice was the one that urged her to forget the first night and to go and comfort Quinn. The two voices battled in her head. Yelling at her do what they said.

Rachel blocked the voices and let her body take action. She was soon leaving the small room and feeling the cold walls as they led her down the hallway. Finally her body led her to the two big doors that led to the library. She knew Quinn would be in there. The blonde spent her days locked in there. Rachel's head flooded with thoughts as she her hand reached the handle. Taking s slow step back she regretted letting her body lead her here. She needed to back into her bed and sleep. She took another step back and turned away from the door, but a quite whimper from inside the room behind her stopped her.

She quickly turned around and quietly opened the door. Rachel scanned the room looking for Quinn. She noticed a book lay open and glass scattered across the floor. A fire was lit in the fireplace and a large fury figure lay in front of it. Slowly she approached Quinn. Each step a voice would encourage her to take another, the other voice urging her to run from the beast. The brunette was a few feet away from her, but before she can get closer the blonde turned swiftly towards her. The blonde was hunched over hiding her face. Growls came from Quinn's mouth as she stared down Rachel with her icy hazel eyes.

The brunette stepped back in fright, but soon stepped forward again not wanting to comfort Quinn to tell her it's ok. "Quinn," Rachel's voice came out strong, determined to speak to her.

"Get out!" Quinn snarled. Her soft voice silky voice was now low.

Rachel stood tall and held up her head high, "I'm not leaving."

"Get out now, Rachel!" Quinn's voice boomed, bouncing off the walls of the room.

"I want to help you! Let me help you! I hear you every night, Quinn!" Rachel shouted matching Quinn's own anger. She was breathing heavily and tears began to stream down her tanned cheek. The ache in her heart suddenly became a thousand times worse. "I can hear you! I hear you screaming and crying! You continuously refuse my comfort, my love! Dammit, Quinn. You know that I am here, you know that I am hurting along with you!"

"You know nothing about this pain!" Quinn snapped back, "You know nothing. Tell me you love me all you want, but you don't. You won't be here! You'll leave and go around the town telling everyone what hideous monster I am. You know nothing about my pain! You don't have to suffer from a curse. Walking around beautiful by day and become a monster at night!"

"I-"

"No!" Quinn lashed out at the armchair that was next to her, causing it to fly against the book shelves. Rachel took a small step back. "You know nothing. Every night I suffer through the pain of knowing that I am a… a horrible beast!" Quinn collapsed onto the ground and Rachel could hear her soft sobs.

The brunette stayed in her spot watching Quinn break in front of her. Cautiously Rachel walked towards her. She knelt down next to the blonde that was now a wolf. Rachel's body took action before she could think about what she was doing. She placed a hand on Quinn's head and softly ran her finger through her soft blonde fur. Quinn moved her head and Rachel quickly retracted her hand. Rachel looked into the blonde's glossy hazel eyes. The small brunette ran her hand through Quinn's fur again. The blonde moved her head pressing it against Rachel's hand. Rachel softly began to sing as she continued to feel Quinn's fur.

**AN: **So, this was my first fic! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. This is just a short story for Faberry week. I may write a part two! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
